


A Second Opinion(or Snow tells Leopold what she thinks)

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, BAMF Daniel, Cynical Young Snow, F/F, F/M, Gen, Slightly Darker Themed in and After Canon Divergence, Snow Queen Mentor/Mentoree Relationship, Snow White Has Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Leopold loved his daughter Snow and would do anything for her including marrying a girl not much older than his own daughter if it was required of him. Snow White however has no need for a stepmother barely older than her...She does need a friend and maybe in time a honorary older sister. Sorry(not) imp Regina's not going to be able to cast your dark curse.<br/>Enchanted Forest AU that takes place pre-dark curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Second Option

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I own nothing nor do I make money from this. I do however blame the plot bunnies for giving me more ideas when I have like a bagillion other stories in progress that I'm working on.

Snow White squeezed her eyes shut tight against the wind as her steed ran wild. Her heart pounded in her chest as bile clawed at the back of her throat waiting to come up at a moments notice. She was terrified and praying to any fairies or gods that would listen to let this torment end soon.  In a quick moment of movement Snow was saved from being thrown off her horse and trampled to death by a beautiful angle. Or it had seemed that way when Snow had been helped up and threw up on her saviors boots before passing out from a fright and stress.

Regina caught the princess her brows creased in worry. Cora and Daniel were behind her but she was ignoring then in favor of making sure the girl was breathing. Daniel helped her mount her steed with Snow in tow as they made plans to get her back to the castle and to a doctor. Cora watched from a safe distance as they helped the unconscious princess back to her castle. Her planned had worked, though she never had a doubt that it wouldn't. Scrunching up her face in disgust as she almost stepped in Snow's bile the sorceress poofed herself back to her chambers. She had much planning to do and seeds of suggest to plant.

Days passed before the King called on Cora and her daughter making Regina wary with dread. She knew anything he r mothers was in was bound to be bad for her. The king looked rich, well feed, and powerful as he exchange small pleasantries with her mother. Kissing Regina's hand in greeting he straighten from his how and cleared his throat to speak.

"I am here as I am sure you know to express my gratitude for saving my precious Snow's life and bringing her back to the castle when she passed out for fright." he said his yes men hanging onto his every word.

Cora smiled sweetly and Regina smile was more of a grimace. When Cora smiled it was never a good thing for her or her father or the servants.Pretty much anyone unlucky enough to be around when the power hunger woman was in a plotting mood.

"Your majesty it was nothing. I would have done it regardless of whether it was the princess or not. Simply because it was the right thing to do." Regina replied with convection.

The king beamed at her a sign that she had said what he wanted to hear even though her words had been honest.

"I've come to reward you and ask for you hand in marriage. Snow needs a mother to take care of her and who better to do that than her savior."  the king said pulling out a ring.

Regina froze in shock and Cora smile grew.

"Will you marry me Lady Mills." King Leopold asks.

"Yes ,Cora all but blurts for her, she will."

The king and his yes men look surprised that Regina's mother has answered for her but the simple king is happy with the result. Lady Regina is a beauty of unspoken decadence, though she holds no candle to his Snow. The king puts the ring on Regina finger kissing her cheek and taking his leave of their castle. Regina turns to her mother her expression hurt and betrayed.

"How could you say yes for me?" she asks.

"Dear you are to be a queen, one would think you'd be happy. I always knew you would be great you just need a ...push." Cora says leaving her daughter to think.

Regina pales as she recounts the story to Daniel later that evening as Daniel points out her mother could have had a hand in the horse going wild. She wants to protest that Daniel's wrong but she knows her mother and she knows what she'll do to get power. They spend the remaining days up to the wedding spending as much time as their schedules would allow with each other plotting to run away so that Regina doesn't have to marry Leopold. As the lowley born royal is getting fitted for her dress Snow makes her appreance. She is still paler than normal and looks tired but she glows with happiness at seeing Regina.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you getting married ?" Snow asks curious and wondering if she missed something while she rested.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek in anger. She can't be mad at Snow the girl had been on bed rest for most of the week.

"Yes I am. I'm going to marry your father so we can be a family." she says.

Snow White blinks ...

"Excuse me?" the princess asks her tone laced with disbelief.

Regina really looks at Snow for the first time since meeting her a week ago. The child face is dark with though her lips frowning as she looks at Regina.

"Lady Regina I pray for your forgiveness but I must ask that I be excused to take my leave. There is something I must do. Let's have a picnic in the Queen's Garden later okay." Snow says with a polite curtsy rushing out the room.

Regina is left wondering what had gotten into the princess her normal clingy behavior no where in sight. Snow catches her later in a moment with Daniel prompting her to tell the little princess everything. Snow listens with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Promise me Snow that you won't tell anyone." Regina commands her stare serious and intense.

"I promise." Snow says with convection.

Snow White keeps her promise for a full week as the caste work to prepare for a wedding that isn't happening. Her talk with her father was fruitful and she felt slightly bad about manipulating him to get what she wanted.

**Flashback**

_After rushing from Regina's temporary chambers in the castle Snow went in search of her father. She finds him talking to Lord Henry about the dowry to be paid for Regina's hand._

_"Daddy I must speak to you right away." Snow interrupts knowing she won't be reprimanded but knowing it was wrong all the same._

_"Forgive my rudeness Lord Henry ." she backpedals watches her father glow with pride._

_Lord Henry Mills leaves the royal family to their business going to find his wayward wife before she did something to get them killed._

_"I don't want you to marry Regina." she says getting to the point._

_She remembers her mother once told her men especially those in power were simple and need to be approach as such._

_Leopold blinks looking at Snow._

_"Angle don't you want a mother to care for you and do all those womanly things?" he asks._

_Snow takes his hand in hers leading him to a bench to site down._

_"I don't need a mother daddy. All I need is you." she says laying it on a bit thick._

_She remembers another thing her mother taught her. 'When you want something said you ask a man, when you want something done you ask a women and make a man think it's his idea.' Snow hugs her father hoping she can pull this off._

_"Daddy I am to terrified to go back on the horses and my teachers are all brutes. I love horse riding it is the only thing I have left of mother." she sniffs her blue eyes big and watery._

_Leopold frowns caressing Snows cheek. If those teachers weren't helping his Snow than he would have to find other previsions. However, he really didn't want any more man around his daughter if he could help it. Female riding teacher were hard to come by though. Suddenly the king got an idea._

_"Angel how would you like it if I hired Regina as you riding instructor? I hear she is like something out of this world on a horse and I trust her to keep you safe." the king says._

_Snow beams at him all dimples and shining eyes. Her mother had given her sound advice. She'd need to work on perfecting it though since her father was an easy mark._

_"Oh thank you daddy." she say hugging him._

_Now all that was left was for her to tell Regina and her father to call off the wedding and introduce Regina as a contracted work under the King's protection._

**Flashback End**

Snow had been warned by Regina about her mother Cora and she had a 'super magic power' that let her know when people were lying. Lady Cora Mills was lying more than she threw up that one time she had the chicken pocks. Snow shook her head playing along as the Lady tried to get information out of her. The princess was tight lipped though and spin a tail close enough to the truth without telling the truth. It seemed to appease Regina's other as she walked away to her other business for the day. Snow bit her lip and rushed to relay the news to Regina and Daniel.

"What are we going to do my mother will find us no matter where we go." Regina says distressed.

Daniel hugged Regina as Snow watch them think swinging her legs humming.

"Don't worry I'm sure will work something out." Daniel said more to reassure himself than Regina.

Snow frown hoping down from her perch on a stale door in the stables.

"I have an idea but it will need you help cause I younger and you know more about this stuff than I do." she say looking at the hugging couple.

Regina snorts in amusement.

"Her speech is getting lazy because of you stable boy." she jokes.

Daniel smiles at her.

"Yes well you royals need some peasant smarts." he sassed back.

Snow giggled.

"Well what's your idea Snow we are strapped for time and desperate." Regina says.

Snow looks sheepish.

"I think my father and I both forgot to tell you the wedding is off and I talked to my father, he says you can be our first ever female rider instructor if you want the job. It gets you away from your mother and covers you with the kingdoms protection. Plus you get a title and a nice house." Snow said.

Regina blinks turning to look at Daniel. This was more than she could have every asked for. Snow White had done in a day what no amount of wishing to fairies had done for her all her eighteen years.

"Thank you Snow." Regina says hugging her tight.

Daniel beams knowing how hard it is for Regina to show physical emotion.

"I could ask the king to send me ahead to Lady Regina estate to prepare for the horses and check the stables." Daniel suggested.

Snow smiles.

"That's brilliant Daniel is means you won't be here for mother to tale her wraith out on and I will have time to get my other affairs in order." Regina says kisses Daniel on the cheek.

The following morning the king finally announce the appointment of Regina to Royal Horse Instructor. The wedding preparations are turned into a celebration for the first female to be appointed a working place amongst the royals.

 In the wake of such amazing news Lady Mills doesn't hear of it till the day of and her husband Henry is secretly overjoyed for there father. The imp and Dark One Rumplestilskin decides its time to interfere.

 

 


	2. A Party , A Plan, and A Near Death Experiance Part 1

The kingdom was in a state of celebration the likes of which the king hadn't seen since the birth of Snow. He was started a trend that would break the patriarchy without even realizing it. Not wanting to waste the hard work of his people he turned the decorations for a wedding into a ball to introduce Lady Regina into his court. She was technically royalty of another land but low on the ladder to the throne. Leopold knew that by giving her the title of Duchess of Wolf's Wood where the wildest horses and free land resided they people wouldn't have to like her but they would respect that fact that she earned her title and was not born or bought into it.

His lovely Snow was all smiles and they king knew he was doing the right thing even though his advisors begged to differ.

"Your majesty are you sure this is wise?" once advisor asks.

The king waves him off.

"Of course I am. Look how happy the kingdom is. Look how happy your future queen is. Do you really think when I pass away things will stay the same?" he asks serious.

The old men at the table mutter amongst themselves. The king is a kind one but he is still a king who has no problem reminding them of that fact.

"My daughter may want to change some laws to fit the times. You can't honestly tell me you except women to say home and birth children when we live in a land with witches who are more powerful than us and a female dragon sorceress. The time for male supremacy has passed." Leopold said ending the discussion.

The day passed as the men talk budgets and what royal to expect at the introduction party of Lady Regina Mills. Daniel had been given leave if the castle to go ahead with Lord Henry to the estate gifted to Regina to get it ready for after the celebrations. Regina spent her day leading up to her coronation of sorts learning the customs and laws of the land with Snow. The happy times dampened by the knowledge that her mother would be back any day expecting a wedding and finding none.

On a dirt road half a day’s ride from the capital of Leopold's kingdom Lady Cora was looking over a barrier spell to keep her daughter at the castle should she try to escape before the wedding with _the_ stable boy. In her lush carriage decorated with dark blacks and burgundy the Dark One made his presence known crossing his legs, he looks at Cora all sharp yellow teeth and golden scaly skin. Cora doesn't look up from her spell book.

"Hello dearie." He says in greeting.

 "Rumple to what do I own this displeasure?" Cora asks still not looking at him.

Rumpelstiltskin is an attention seeker so she knows that her ignoring him is getting under his skin. The sound of the horses hard breathing and hooves hitting the ground swirls around them before the Dark One speaks again.

"A little birdie tells me your daughter won't be queen anytime soon." He singsongs.

Cora knows she shouldn't look up because the imp is baiting her but she does.

"Oh and pray tell how you came across such news." She demands.

"Ah dearie you know me better than that. I am not in a sharing mood and this, he gestures to the space inside the carriage, is not a social visit."

Cora purses her lips in displeasure eyeing the Dark One with a stare that directed at anyone but the imp would make them spill their darkest secrets or sell their first born just to get away from her glare.

“I don’t like having the future interrupted and that little brat princess has set in motion a series of events that will do both of us more harm than good.” He says examining his nails.

“The princess is nothing I can’t handle I assure you, however what is it you really want?” Cora asks trying to get him to say his reason for being there.

“Cora dearie as I am sure you know I have eyes and hands everywhere. However, when a part of my careful system doesn’t follow the rules it messes everything up. So I am here to proposition you for a job. It would make us both more powerful if you succeed.” He says.

“Oh and what job would that be Rumple? I am no longer a fool in love nor am I your errand girl.” Cora says bitingly.

Rumpelstiltskin hums checking his wrist as if to lock upon a non-exited watch for the time.

“Dearie I must be going lots to do as I am sure you understand because of your blunder. But I will be generous this once and tell you that all our problems will be solved if you kill the stable boy.” He says poofing away to do who knows what.

Cora frown her spell book forgotten for the time being beside her, Rumple’s words echoing in her head. The stable boy was starting to be more trouble than he was worth and it looked as if it might get in the way of her climb to power.

Daniel shiver as he readied his horse for the journey to the newly dubbed ‘Mills Estate’ Regina fussing over him asking if he had everything every two minutes. His gut was warning him something was wrong but he couldn’t afford to ponder why at that moment.

“Are you sure you hav-“

“Yes Lady Mills I packed enough food and water for a small army. I’ll be fine. I am not traveling alone and the servants appointed to the estate with go ahead will me.” He says kissing her on the forehead before mounting his horse.

Regina bits her lower lip in worry making her scar more prominent. Daniel gives her a reassuring smile.

“I want you to have fun with the nobility while I’m gone. Be snarky enough for the both of us. They can’t really do much back since this whole thing is about you.” he says.

Snow grabs her hand and she holds tight as they watch him and the small party ride off into the afternoon sun. It a week’s ride from the capital and Regina will hop and pray every day that the ride safe and fast. On the way back to the castle Henry joins his daughter and the princess as the walk to the dining hall for lunch.

“I hear that Cora has arrived from one of the carriage boys.” Henry says breaking the comfy silence.

Regina frowns as she walks next her father. Snow in a mature move goes ahead to the hall to give father and daughter some alone time.

“She will not like the fact that there will be no wedding. She won’t have a leg to stand on as the king has paid back your dowry in full and has made an advanced payment for the princess’s lessons for the next month.” Henry says looking at Regina.

Regina sighs tugging on her long braid.

“I know daddy but what can we do the kings word is law here and you aren’t really high enough in his court to throw weight around. Mother will have to be dealt with delicately. It is already bad enough I’ve had to shield Snow from the very true rumors of her witchcraft and cruelty.” Regina replies.

Henry squeezes Regina’s hand in comfort. Walking the rest of the way to the dining hall he stops at the big oak doors.

“Let’s not think of it right now my daughter. Have lunch enjoys Snows tells of her day, tell you own and we will deal with you mother later. We can take solace in the fact she will be on her nest behavior in front of the king.” Henry says opening the door for Regina.

The hall is cheerful with some foreign nobles having arrived early to meet Regina and try to win the king favor before the others arrived. Her mother was seated far from the king making people look warily in her direction. Regina place was nest to Snow while her father sat to the kings right. It showed they were favored guessed and horned by the kind while Cora may have done something to displease him.

Leaning into Regina so that she could be heard over the commotion in the hall Snow whisper,

“Father told me after some thought he remembers a long time ago he was engaged to you mother. I was surprised of course but I do know so little about father before my mother. Anywho, he says she was a sly fox even back then and as a curtsey to you he will not send her away from the castle. He is however making it known he wants her to behave.”

Regina face is blank poker face as she listens to Snow. She can feel her mother eyes on her and her magic threating her from across the room. Snow information is truly news to her, so much so, she will have to ask her father after lunch.

Days pass and the date to her coronation/ introduction into King Leopold court draws nearer. The castle decorated to show it wealth and luxuries. Regina for the most part relayed Snow message to her father who relayed it to her mother. The brunette wasn’t taking chances and she was never alone while she went about her day. Snow being her lovable cynical self wasn’t giving Cora the time of day and the king didn’t want the women near his daughter.

It was almost like all the backup bad karma was coming to bite her mother in the magical behind. Regina was a bit jaded though deciding to what and see how things panned out. Henry tried to play middle man but Cora was fuming. Without it being said outright she was persona non grata in the castle. The lowly noble clinched her jaw in fury. She hadn’t had a moment alone with Regina or the little princess in four days.

The last of the nobles and royal arrived that afternoon as the coronation was tomorrow evening. It gave her lest chance to do what she must and reaffirm to her daughter what was at stake. With no one willingly staying in her presences for long she was still in the dark about the where abouts of the stable boy.

The next afternoon the place was buzzing as royals and nobles woke late to take all afternoon to prepared for the ball. Servants ran all over the castle carrying gown, shoes, and other frivolities. Regina had taken refuge in her room her temporary ladies in waiting doing her hair up as a half ready Snow White watched.

“Do you think Lady Cora could be planning your demise or something?” Snow asks munching on a grape in a joking manner.

Nether as seen the women in four days and it was a running joke that each day she plotted someone else’s demise because she had nothing better to do. Regina looked at Snow through her vanity mirror her expression thoughtful.

“No she wouldn’t kill me is what I’d love to tell you but she might if it keeps her from ultimate power.” Regina replies dramatically.

Evening arrives way to quickly and the main hall is packed with people from all over ranging from royalty to merchants. All there to make deals, barter favors, make marriage arrangements, and lastly see the new blood coming into the royal court.


End file.
